


good luck go with you

by piggy09



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Like seriously if you haven't finished the game don't read this, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 20:56:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piggy09/pseuds/piggy09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Neku Sakuraba's fifteenth birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	good luck go with you

**Author's Note:**

> This is [legolas voice] old as BALLS, but I feel the need to get all my fanfiction in one place so. Here it is.

It was Neku Sakuraba’s fifteenth birthday.

His parents tried to throw him a party, the way they always did. He slipped out of the house, the way he always did. He moved through the deserted alleyways and the lonely streets, avoiding people whenever possible, the headphones over his ears stating a clear message: I. Don’t. Care.

When he finally reached his destination, his face broke into a rare smile. The graffiti arched over his head, spelling out messages in some forgotten and mystic language. He looked at his cellphone, noting the time. Only three minutes left now.

Reverently, the boy reached out to touch the graffiti. He didn’t notice the figure streaking towards him until the sun glinted off something metallic in his hand. Whirling around, Neku noticed the figure (girl? boy?) sprinting towards him, a desperate look in their eyes.

The ambiguous figure raced towards him (in some part of his mind, Neku dully noted that it was probably a boy), eyes locked onto Neku. He raised the gun slowly.

The gun fired, and Neku fell to the ground, waiting for the pain, but noticing nothing. He heard a groan from behind him, and noticed another, leonine man. The bullet had been aimed at him. Oh, shit, Neku thought to himself. I’m caught in a gang fight. This is what I get for sneaking off.

The other man fired, the bullet whizzing past Neku at the speed of sound. It was aimed straight for the young boy, who merely grinned.

One minute.

The bullet slowed in midair.

54…53…52…

The air was peppered with more bullets. All of them fell to the ground.

46…45…44…

The lion-like man muttered something to himself and ran.

32…31…30…

With nothing to stop him, the young boy turned to Neku. He raised the gun once more, and this time Neku realized that there was nothing else to distract the attacker from him.

Bang.

Neku fell to the ground.

5…4…3…

He felt something hit his chest.

The last thing he heard was a girlish giggle, and then a whisper.

“Happy birthday, Neku Sakuraba.”

The world went black.


End file.
